Ecaflip
Ecaflips or Ecaflip's Coin are the risk-takers of battle. With a wide array of stylish attacks, they gamble their lives on the turn of the cards or the roll of the dice. They have many interesting spells that can easily bring them to ruin, or elevate them to glory. True to their daring nature, they often tempt fate and fight on the front lines, sometimes even damaging themselves with their own spells. Their elemental spells are primarily Earth, with a few Fire spells tossed into the mix, and one Water-Air spell. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: *Strength - It is most recommended to boost your Strength as high as possible to make full use of the majority of the Ecaflip's Earth-based spells, as in the Ecaflip/Strength build. Strength can be raised to 100 before reaching the soft cap. Somewhat recommended: * Agility - Bluff is an early, powerful attack that does Air damage 50% of the time. In addition, all Ecaflips benefit to some degree from raising it, both for the minor effect on Critical hit and increased odds of dodging and preventing dodges. Agility can be raised to 50 before reaching the soft cap. * Chance - Bluff does Water damage the other 50% of the time, making Chance another attractive stat for an Ecaflip who relies on it. It is recommended to scroll your Chance up to 25 (as small Chance scrolls are very cheap) first for the Ecaflip/Chance build. Chance can be raised to 20 before reaching the soft cap. The other characteristics are: * Intelligence - Build with caution. Topkaj can be a potent attack and Intelligence boosts the healing portion of the Ecaflip's largely unreliable healing spells. The low soft cap of 20 means that an Intelligence-based Ecaflip has an uphill climb at best. * Wisdom - A good set will take care of this one or boost this stat with scrolls; do not use characteristic points gained from leveling. * Vitality - Somewhat useful. Some Ecaflip spells are self-harming and extra Vitality enables Ecaflips to survive them. This trait was more recommended when All or Nothing was the favored build, but is less useful now that its effect has been changed to be less reliable. Class spells The Class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: Equipment Weapon : The favored weapon of the Ecaflip is the Sword, which deals massive damage. Since most Swords require large amounts of Strength to equip, Ecaflips not focusing on Strength should instead use the more versatile Dagger. This is especially true for Agility-based builds as the high critical hit rate and damage of Daggers goes hand-in-hand with the critical hit boost of Agility. Class Set The Ecaflip Class Set is the Gutter Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build There is a general leveling guide at: * Leveling guide Temple At (1,-5) is the Ecaflip Temple, where you can fight with the Ecaflip Dopple. Trivia * Reading Ecaflip backwards gives "pilface". Add an "e" in between pil and face and you get pileface, which is pronounced roughly the same (as without the e) in French. This comes from the French expression "pile ou face", which is their version of heads or tails.volshebnik vanjaet!!!:D